


Butterflies

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Перехватить руку не давая уйти, притянув к себе обвить за шею и целовать так, будто где-то в миле взрывается ядерная бомба.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 10





	Butterflies

Шелест бумаги и звон керамической кружки о стеклянную столешницу. Глаза устали и отказываются передавать информацию в мозг так, как нужно, а не сплошным пятном из букв-цифр и мерзких образов с фотографий. В своей работе Гэвин Рид больше всего не любил случаи, когда приходилось поднимать архивные дела, ибо это превращалось в один большой пиздец из стопки древних папок с пожелтевшими листами: протоколы допросов, описи вещдоков, наработки других детективов, зачастую сделанные от руки и видимо набегу. Гэвина радовало лишь то, что его совершенный-идеальный-механизированный-напарник, так же как он, не все "древние скрипты" идентифицировал, что вселяло в Рида надежду на то, что и робот может проебаться.

В данный момент Ричард удачно заебался. На вопрос о том, почему материалы 90-х годов двадцатого века оцифрованы только частично, Гэвин изрек философски-риторическое "Кому это дерьмо надо?" и Ричард, подумав: "И вправду кому.", отложил последнюю папку на дальний край стола, от греха подальше. Квартира детектива Рида – в которую андроид, дальше порога, попал впервые – была куда интересней. Но только на троечку.

Стиль минимализм. Светло серый – матово-серебряный потолок, "стальные" стены с одним единственным декоративным выступом, на центральной стене, ближе к окну, в пять сантиментов и длинной два метра, покрашенным в оттенок, идентифицируемый системой как "темная марсала", и являющимся единственным намеком на какой-либо дизайн. Противоположную стену занимает домашний кинотеатр с вытянутыми напольными колонками по бокам. Напротив, большой удобный диван с черно-коричневой обивкой, возле которого располагался низкий столик из массива "черный орех", сейчас заваленный документами, а вообще там стояла большая широкая чаша с разноцветными шариками разных размеров из минералов и горных пород. По стенам возле выхода в коридор протянулись простые стеллажи с полупустыми полками, на которых примечательными были только несколько статуэток привезенных из путешествий и цифровая фоторамка, на которой закрепленной фотографией стояло изображение Гэвина, сидящим "верхом" на спортивном мотоцикле, лет эдак десяти давности.

Ричарду, как девианту, гостиная скорее нравилась.

Гэвин, закончивший со своей половиной архивных дел, устало откинулся на спинку, закидывая ноги на пустую от бумаг часть стола.

– Чего ты там роешь? – приоткрыв один глаз, лениво протянул Рид, приметив интерес напарника к хламу, покоящемуся на полке под столиком. – Господи, блять, положи! – Рида аж передернуло, стоило только в руках андроида мелькнуть длинному тонкому лезвию балисонга из матово-черной стали.

– Детектив, вам не о чем переживать, я не поранюсь. – Ричард медленно и вдумчиво крутил "игрушку" в одной руке, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

– Придурок, я о себе переживаю. – Отсев подальше, Гэвин сложил руки на груди и уперся хмурым взглядом в напарника.

– Тем более не стоит. – Ричард изобразил подобие улыбки, что в сочетании с холодным оружием в руках стала еще более криповой.

На полные две минуты Гэвину показалось, что он привязан к стулу в темном подвале, а напротив него маньяк-убийца из самых тупых современных фильмов.

– Ричард, положи блядский нож на место. – Гэвин впервые задумался, что это тупо – хранить на видном месте, вместо канцелярского, такую хреновину.

– Приношу свои извинения, детектив, мне не стоило трогать ваши вещи, у вас повысился процент стресса. – Ричард аккуратно схлопнул балисонг отложив на прежнее место.

Следующие пять минут и 29 секунд они сидели в тишине, которая давила на Гэвина сильнее "филиппинской бабочки" в руках робота-напарника, к которому он хоть и привык, но особой симпатии не испытывал.

– Черт с тобой, играйся, пойду пожрать сделаю. – Рид решительно поднялся на ноги, припоминая, что где-то в пустой морозилке скучала пачка "Яки гeдза".

– Детектив, уже поздно и мне следует отправиться к себе, чтобы не мешать вам, в ваше личное время. – Ричард так же встал с дивана, встретив недовольный взгляд напарника.

– Правильно говоришь – поздно, поэтому я не собираюсь завтра искать твою кучу металлолома по канавам, свалкам и подворотням.

Рид хоть и не испытывал особой симпатии к андроиду, однако, как о напарнике, о нем, Гэвин все-таки беспокоился.

– Может быть, тогда, помочь вам с ужином?

Ричард понимал все буквально, поэтому ложных надежд, на то, что Гэвин-мудак-Рид о нем заботился, не питал.

– Да, помоги, найди какой-нибудь норм сериал. Фантастику может, на свой вкус кароче, только чтобы это был именно сериал, а не научно-документальная хрень.

Почему они потом еще и всю ночь смотрели "Терра Нову" Гэвин так и не понял, как и выбор напарника. Рид был уверен, что поужинает он под что-то из постреволюционного толерантно-трагичного дерьма про "мир-дружбу-люди опять проебали Скайнет" и со спокойной совестью пойдет спать, оставив Ричарда наедине с плазмой.

Иронию Гэвин осознал только на следующий вечер, когда, вновь включив телевизор в описании заметил волшебное "научно-фантастический". Да Гэвин, они уже среди нас, и ты ничего с этим не сделаешь.

Конечно, проебался Гэвин значительно раньше, чем, когда стал все чаще позволять напарнику оставаться у него и когда это "поздно – диван твой" превратилось в "живи у меня". Вот блять. А может и блядь. Потому что, оказывается, андроиды тоже пользовались душем, просто, потому что не ходить же в городской пыли, облепившей за день, и тоже шарахались по пол часа в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, и блять, лучше бы Риду в такие моменты быть вне пределов видимости.

– Что-то не так, детектив? – наиневиннейши интересуется Ричард, замирая возле дивана, на котором привычно полу-развалился Гэвин.

По скульптурному торсу андроида эстетично скользили капли, впитываясь в край полотенца, сырые волосы пребывали в эротично-милом беспорядке, хотя Гэвин не был уверен, что тут – перед ним – вообще было что-то НЕ эротичное.

Пришлось подтянуть к себе колени, ибо "Нет, Рич, все в порядке." и блять, просто блядь.

– Гэвин? – Кажется звали его уже не первый и, наверное, даже не третий раз. – Мне одеться?

– Угу. – Рид отвлекся от всего, что было ниже глаз, не надеясь, что не спалился, но все же.

– Гэвин? – Ричард не сдвинулся и на пол миллиметра.

– Ну? – Почему-то Риду показалось, что его уже тоже раздели глазами, показа-алось.

– Гэвин, ты тупой? – Не то, что бы девятисотый был неэмоциональным, просто чувствовать и показывать, что чувствуешь – разные вещи.

Потому Рид сильно удивился. Надежду вселяло лишь то, что филиппинского ножа-бабочки вблизи не было. Были какие-то другие бабочки, херачащие своими острыми крыльями изнутри, и ох блять, бля-ядь.

– Что я должен ответить? Учитывая то, что не уверен в том, что понял контекст...

Бля-ять-дь.

Тупым Гэвин не был, и прекрасно знал, что, если тебя целуют и ты тоже хочешь целовать, именно этого "человека", – нужно отвечать. Однако изображать античное изваяние, с лихорадочно колотившимся сердцем, у Рида получалось лучше. Очень-очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что его потом переебало от удивленно-огорченного выражения лица напарника-андроида и, да блять, какая разница кем он был, если хотелось не просто потрахаться, а именно любить, безумно трепетно и, блять, явно взаимно. Слишком явно, чтоб быть дураком и не понимать намеков.

И вот как прикажете жить, если вроде и не дурак, но намеков не понимаешь, от слова совсем, и давай вот без этого дерьма типа "вроде и томный взгляд, а вроде и смотрю, что ты, дебил, опять не так делаешь".

Гэвина спасало только то, что в экстренных ситуациях, он уж точно не был дураком. И кто вообще сказал, что описывать чувства можно только словами. Если перехватить руку, притянуть к себе, обвить за шею и целовать будто где-то в миле взрывается ядерная бомба, будет куда красноречивей, чем заплетающимся языком выдать нечто вроде "не уходи, я тоже хочу с тобой потрахаться".

Потому что несмотря на то, что потрахаться хотелось, _любить_ – хотелось больше. И даже осознавая, что – этот месяц, что Ричард нарезал вокруг него круги, в столь непотребном виде – его тупо соблазняли, Гэвин все верил в какие-то абстрактные возвышенные чувства между роботами людьми. Потому что не может машина с алгоритмами так касаться, скользя теплыми подрагивающими пальцами под свободную домашнюю футболку.

И Рид прикусывает себе губу до крови, когда поцелуи напарника спускаются на шею, горят – разъедая кожу, когда мягкие губы касаются выступающих ключиц, а руки гладят бока вызывая дрожь. Когда в голове не остается абсолютно никаких мыслей, только ощущения. Острые, как лезвие чертового балисонга. И столь же завораживающе быстрые движения, как рассекающее воздух лезвие ножа.

И Рид уже на грани, когда ладонь Ричарда ложится на его твердый член, неимоверно медленно скользя по всей длине, удерживая и не давая кончить, и Гэвин стонет, неразборчиво, с прерывистым дыханием, умоляя "Сильне-е.", прикусывая искусственную кожу на шее, до привкуса тириума на языке. Его сотрясает оргазмом, затапливает сознание белым шумом, и вот блять. Просто блять. Просто бабочки, у Рида в животе, всегда были стальными.


End file.
